


Forging Eternal Ties

by BisexualPhoenixWright



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Did I mention the fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This might be a tad OOC but I don't care, Wherein Chrom isn't as much of a complete dork when proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPhoenixWright/pseuds/BisexualPhoenixWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Chrom/ Male!Robin love confession/proposal. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging Eternal Ties

It was on one fateful day that Chrom, prince of Ylisse, and his comrades discovered a white-haired young man lying face down in the mud. Though he knew Chrom’s name, he remembered little else. Chrom kept him around, partly out of a sense of duty, and partly due to sensing something special in him, not to mention his brilliant tactics in battle.

Of course, it wasn't quite as simple as that.

The moment Robin first opened his eyes, Chrom felt a profound and unshakable connection. He immediately noticed that Robin was quite handsome with his bright, gleaming gray eyes and silky hair, and his thoughtful expression. And at first, Chrom thought nothing of his observations.

Robin proved to be a perfect addition to the Shepherds, being a skilled tactician and a caring person, not to mention his not-inconsiderable magical prowess. Everybody seemed to like and trust him, with even ‘Frederick the Wary’ admitting he would like to trust Robin if his station permitted. Chrom in particular got along very well with Robin, relying on his tactics in battle and considering him a good friend, as though they'd known one another forever.

And perhaps, at first, that was the whole of it.

Over time, Chrom noticed that his feelings towards Robin had metamorphosed into something different. It wasn't mere friendship or protectiveness, it wasn't even simply the strong bond they shared. He pondered the question but ultimately pushed it to the back of his mind, as more pressing matters demanded his attention.

Then came a momentous battle.

It required everybody working together in perfect tandem, and even then, their success was hard-won. Every member of the Shepherds had to trust in themselves and in their allies. After the long and bloody battle, Chrom looked into Robin’s eyes, seeing that indomitable spirit blazing within. And he knew instantly.

The signs had all been there, but until that very moment, he hadn't put them together. The closeness and desire to protect him, even moreso than with the other Shepherds. The odd contracting feeling in his chest whenever he saw him, how he always thought of him. Chrom had never had these sorts of feelings towards another man before, and had no idea he could. But the evidence was right there in front of him.

He was in love with Robin.

Right then and there, basking in the glory of the victory that their trust and teamwork won, he knew he had to say it.

Chrom looked at Robin, and again felt the tug on his chest he knew all too well. “Robin…?”

Robin lifted his head slightly and looked at Chrom, the setting sun lighting up those gray eyes. “Hm? What is it, Chrom?”

Chrom felt his heartbeat speed up, and could scarcely remember a time, even in battle, when he had felt so nervous. He felt his face redden and couldn't help but fidget a bit, averting his gaze. “Ah, you see…”

Robin cocked his head, looking slightly confused. “Are you feeling alright? Your face is flushed.”

By now, the others were watching from a distance, seeing that something was clearly going on between the two.

Chrom wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “W-when we met, I had a feeling that you'd be a great person to have on hand. You're a brilliant tactician, and a true friend… In fact… I can confidently say that you're my closest friend.”

Robin smiled. “That means a lot to me, Chrom.”

That exchange got plenty of smiled from the onlookers, and they clearly found it amusing that Chrom was so flustered.

Chrom cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Several, in fact. “It's also… Deeper than that,” he began.

Robin furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what Chrom was saying. “How do you mean?” He asked.

“These… _feelings_ … Of mine. I enjoy being by your side. You have my utmost faith, on and off the battlefield. I have this urge… The urge to protect you from whatever harm may come your way. A-and all this time, I thought it was just because we were such good friends. And maybe that used to be all it was. But now… Now there's more to it than that. And it's different from friendship.”

Robin’s heart began to race. Could he really mean…?

There wasn't a sound from any of the other Shepherds, and the tension in the air was almost palpable.

Chrom took a few more deep breaths and kept his eyes on Robin, ignoring the others. “You… I think you know what I'm trying to say. I don't just want to battle at your side. I want to be the person at your side. I swear, I'll protect you until the end of my days. I… I…”

Robin was so stunned by the sudden development that he hardly noticed Chrom take out a ring from a small satchel until the gleam caught his eye. “Chrom, that's…!”

Chrom nodded. “An engagement ring. Robin…”

He knelt down on one knee.

“If you would have me, my life, my steel, my heart… are yours.”

Robin’s face was as red as Chrom’s now, but he smiled. “The day you found me in that field, I felt something odd. It was something I felt towards you, but never anyone else, even as I got to know everyone so well. At first I thought maybe our bond was just particularly strong. But as I saw couples form around me--”

Cordelia laid her head on Stahl’s shoulder, Cherche smiled at Frederick, and Lon’qu looked at Say’ri from the corner of his eye.

Robin continued. “-- I realized _that_ was what I wanted. Not just with anyone, with you. I’d love nothing more than to stay by your side, not just as a friend and ally, but as your partner. What I'm saying is… I accept.”

Chrom kissed Robin gently, slowly, tenderly. It was a feeling he wanted to savor, a feeling he never wanted to abandon. How long he had desired this, how right it felt.

With Robin at his side, Chrom was very much looking forward to the rest of eternity.


End file.
